Everything is Not What it Seems
by kierbspencer12
Summary: Juliet finds out she is pregnant and is trying to figure out this new journey. This is my first story so let me know what you guys think!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Shocking News

Juliet was sitting in the bathroom, trying to slow her breathing as she stared down at that plastic stick, willing that second line to not appear, but despite her silent pleas, it slowly did. She suddenly felt a wave of emotions, there was excitement but also fear and anxiety. She tried to hold back the tears she felt burning in the corners of her eyes. She had to get back to work; Lassiter was going to wonder what was taking so long. But she needed a minute to try to wrap her mind around the fact that she was going to be a mother, and that Shawn was going to be a father. Finally, her legs seemed to remember how to work, so she stood up, threw away the test, and washed her hands, glancing at her face in the mirror to check that her makeup hadn't run and her eyes weren't red. She looked fine, so she emerged from the bathroom back into the busy office.

"O'hara" She heard her partner shout.

"Yes?"

"What took so long? We just got assigned a case"

"Oh!" She tried to sound positive, "What is it?" glancing down at the file in Lassiter's hand.

"25 year old Allison Carter, she went missing three days ago, and this morning her body was found washed up on the shore".

"And we think it's a murder?"

"Yep, Woody found traces of mercury in her blood" The head detective stated.

"So, do we have any leads yet?" Juliet asked, trying to keep her attention on the case.

"Not many, we are going to look into who she had come in contact with 24 hours before she went missing and gather suspects from there. I suggest you call your boyfriend, as he will probably find out about this anyway" Lassiter sighed.

"Wh-at? Call Shawn? I mean, do you really think we need him?" Juliet stammered out. She didn't know why, but for some reason, she was terrified of seeing Shawn. When he saw her, he'd instantly know something was off, and since he was such a good observer, he'd probably figure it out.

"Well, if you don't want to, I guess we can solve this case without him", Lassiter said slowly, "O'hara, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, it's fine, but Shawn is just really busy right now, you know, with other cases and other plans with Gus, and stuff" She rambled.

"Ok" Lassiter said with some uncertainty, but didn't question further. The fact that Spencer wouldn't be on this case actually pleased him. Finally he'd get a chance to do real police work without following that kid all over town as he sent them in varying paths.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-The murder

As they were driving to the crime scene, Juliet's thoughts went back to that night two weeks ago. They were careful and always used protection, but she hadn't taken her pill for the past two mornings, and it had been such a spur of the moment thing that neither of them had thought twice. She couldn't believe that they had messed up just once, and she got pregnant. Seriously, women would try for months, carefully watching the calendar, eating special foods and it would still take forever. She knew how many people would kill to be in her position, and yet, she found it hard to think herself lucky. Not that she didn't want children, but she wanted to be married first, and for her husband to be a little more mature. However, Shawn was a good enough guy, and she knew he would be so good with their baby, but she also knew that she would probably be the main source of income for the baby.

"Possibly the only source" she thought to herself. She didn't know if Shawn would want to stick around, he had always been so free, going out whenever he wanted, taking spur of the moment trips, not worrying about his future, just enjoying whatever moment he was in. Would he even want to take on any responsibility? She knew how afraid of commitment he was, he still hadn't found the courage to move in with her. Or did he want to? Maybe she was just a "flavor of the month" to him. He'd date her until he got bored and moved on. That seemed like the kind of thing he would do, never letting himself get tied down. She tried to hold back the tears as she thought of Shawn leaving her to raise this baby alone. There's no way she could be a single mom, at least not with her current career. But despite her best efforts, a couple tears rolled down her face. She tried to quickly turn her face to the side and wipe them away before Carlton could see, but no such luck.

"O'hara?" Wow, he really is a good detective she thought. "What's wrong? You've been acting different all morning".

She really didn't want to answer him, she couldn't tell him, not yet, so she quickly tried to come up with a convincing lie.

"Oh, Carlton, it's just that my cat isn't doing well and I'm just concerned about him". She said, in what she hoped was a convincing tone. He looked at her suspiciously.

"What are you hiding from me? You know you can tell me anything, we're partners. Does this have something to do with Spencer?" He asked. Juliet couldn't help it, she burst into tears. Slightly alarmed, Lassiter pulled the car over.

"What has he done to you?" He growled.

"N-n-nothing" she sobbed, "I'm just scared that he might leave me".

"Well, why would you think that? Have you two gotten in a fight?"

"No, it's just, just. Oh Carlton, it's nothing, I'm just being ridiculous" she said, still unable to tell him the truth. Shawn had to be the first one to know, it was only fair.

"I hope that's the truth, otherwise this baby will find itself pointed straight at Spencer's head" he said tapping his gun. They drove the rest of the way in silence.

When they arrived to the scene of the crime, Juliet saw a familiar head of brown hair walking around. She groaned to herself. Like it or not, Shawn would be working this case now.

"Spencer" Lassiter shouted, "What are you doing here?"

"Lassie! The chief called me asking me to meet you and Jules here!" Shawn said excitedly.

"Well you stay out of my way" Lassiter grumbled. Juliet dragged herself out of the car where she saw Shawn's arms opened wide. She tried to put on a smile and a bounce in her step as she walked over to greet her boyfriend.

"Hi beautiful, I'm so glad to be working this case with you" he whispered in her ear as he embraced her. Oh how she loved the feeling of security she got when she was in his arms. She wished she could just stay there and all of her worries would disappear.

"Baby, is everything ok?" Shawn asked with a concerned look.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I think we should talk later tonight when I get off" She answered, looking away from him.

"Ok" Shawn said with some hesitancy, "what's going-"

"Not now Shawn, I need to focus on this case, and apparently, so do you. Can you come over around seven?"

"Sure" He said, looking slightly crestfallen. Whatever she had to talk to him about wasn't going to be good news. He could tell by look on her face.

Shawn walked away and began to survey the scene. He noticed a small piece of material, it looked like it had been torn off a piece of clothing, he adjusted his position to look at it closer and saw it was a clothing tag. M-Small. He thought about that, either, it could be a small man or a woman wearing a man's shirt. He didn't know many adult men that could fit into a small piece of clothing, so that narrowed his suspect list to either teenage boys, small men, or a medium sized woman. He stepped away and doubled back to Lassiter's car, where he had left the file in the back seat. He crouched down and opened the car door as silently as he could and rolled inside. He grabbed the file and looked through the suspect list.

"Ha" he whispered to himself as he saw a picture of a 28 year old male, 5'4" and 120 pounds. His name was James Taylor. He quickly replaced the file and rolled out of the car. He quietly walked back and acted like he was intently studying the crime scene. Then, suddenly, he put his finger up to his head.

"Lassie, I'm getting something. Oh, it's strong. Over here, follow me, quickly" Shawn said and the police followed him, some more reluctantly than others. Shawn dragged himself around until he reached the place where the tag was.

"Look! Here, right here"

"Good job Spencer, you found an old tag, now zip it and let us get to work" Lassiter snapped.

"No, no, no this is the clothing tag that belongs to our murderer. He's small, his name is Peter, no John, no, James. James Taylor, 28 year old bartender where Allison went three nights ago. She was upset, vulnerable, because she had just ended her relationship and Taylor was there to offer his condolences, or so it seemed, when in fact he was angry, angry because Carter's fiancé was actually Taylor's cousin and she had broken his heart. So he got her drunk, kidnapped her, and then murdered her and dumped her off here. Go arrest this man detectives, he's probably still at his bar, not wanting to seem suspicious for disappearing with a young lady". Shawn concluded with a smirk. He had beat Lassie again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Juliet spills the secret

Sure enough, James Taylor admitted to murdering Carter. Shawn felt he had put in a full day's worth of work so he and Gus climbed in the blueberry to go track down some dinner.

"Hey man, Jules was acting so strange today, and she said she had to talk to me tonight. I have to say, I'm just a bit worried. I've never seen her so distracted, something's up" Shawn expressed to his friend.

"I bet everything is fine Shawn, she probably just wants to find out why you still refuse to move in with her, I mean you two have been an item for five months now, and she probably wants to know what your commitment level is". Gus told him. When Shawn didn't answer, Gus looked over at him, "Well, you are committed to her aren't you?"

"I think so, I mean she makes me so happy, but lots a lot of commitment from me, and c'mon you know me, I went across the country on a motorcycle just because I felt like it. No one to hold me accountable, it just seems like a big change for me to make". Shawn admitted.

"You have to grow up some time Shawn, if she makes you happy, you don't want to lose her to someone else, you know, like that Delcan guy". Gus shot him a smirk as he said that.

"Yeah, I would hate that" Shawn sighed. He still was worried about what Jules was going to talk to him about; never when a woman told him that they needed to talk did it turn out to be a conversation he actually enjoyed. Or really anyone for that matter. It meant serious business, and he wasn't the serious type. But he still managed to find his way to Juliet's house by seven.

"Hey, come on in" she told him when she opened the door. "Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm fine, Gus and I grabbed something when we left the station"

"Ok, can you come into the living room and sit down?" She asked.

He reluctantly moved his body towards the couch, his nerves and the anticipation building by the second. He had no idea what was going on, he was never scared of anything, but having his girlfriend be so serious did scare him.

"Shawn, I have some really big news to tell you. Do you remember that night a couple weeks ago?" Juliet started.

Shawn nodded, how could he forget?

"Well, I hadn't taken my pill that morning, or the morning before, there had just been that urgent case going on and I was in such a hurry to get to the station I just forgot"

Shawn just stared at her, trying to wrap his mind around what she was saying, he had an idea, but he was hoping that it was just his nerves making him think such absurd things.

"Well Shawn, I'm, well, I'm pregnant" Juliet managed to choke out.

Shawn froze. His mind was reeling. He couldn't have heard her right. Pregnant? But then that meant that that baby was his as well. He was going to be a dad. Wow, he was going to be a dad. Finally he managed to find his voice.

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure, I'm going to a doctor next week, but I doubt she'll tell me differently" Juliet answered. "Shawn, are you ok?" She was trying to hold back tears.

Shawn glanced up at her, "Yeah, I think".

"Shawn, I understand if you don't want to have any part in this," she said.

Shawn noticed the tears forming in her eyes. He couldn't let her do this alone, but how could he be a father. He still felt like a kid himself so how was he supposed to raise one?

"Jules" he finally said, grabbing her hand, "listen, I'm not going to make you do this on your own. This is our baby, I want to be a part of this, all of it" he said firmly.

At that moment she broke down and buried her head in his shoulder, "I'm so glad you said that" she sobbed. "I was so afraid you would leave, this is a lot of responsibility for you to take on Shawn, I don't think I could do it without you."

Shawn didn't know what to say, so instead he just held her close and stroked her hair. "Jules, there is no way I would make you do this on your own", he whispered softly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Fathers

Shawn and Juliet sat there quietly for an hour, both processing what had just happened. Finally Shawn stood up, "I should go" he said, "Call me if you need anything ok?"

Juliet just nodded and stood up as well. She walked him to the door. She watched him cross the lawn over to his bike. "Shawn," she called out. He looked back, "Thanks". He nodded and then mounted his motorcycle and took off into the night.

Shawn drove for a while, trying to clear his head. His phone rang, he looked down and saw Gus' face appear on his screen, but he sent it to voicemail. He didn't really feel like talking to him right now. In fact, there was only one person he did want to talk to and it surprised him.

15 minutes later, Henry Spencer heard a knock on his door. He got up and was shocked to see his son standing on the porch.

"Shawn, what are you doing here?" Henry asked.

"Dad, I need some help," Shawn stated.

"No Shawn, I am not helping you with whatever crazy case you're working on. Not right now, the game is on and I'm beat," Henry replied, feeling slightly annoyed.

"No dad, this isn't about a case"

Henry looked carefully at his son. He had rarely seen him like this, he was so serious, and he almost seemed like a 35 year old for once. "Ok, come in."

"Do you want a beer?" Henry asked walking over to the fridge. Shawn just shook his head. "Ok Shawn, out with it, what's going on?"

They walked into the living room and Henry turned off the television, giving his boy his full attention.

"Dad, Juliet is pregnant"

Henry's eye's doubled in size. "Is it yours?" He asked, somewhat stupidly.

" Uhh, yeah"

Henry let out a long, slow sigh.

"Dad, I don't know what to do. Can I be a dad?" Shawn voiced his fear at last.

Henry softly looked at his son's face and put his arm around him. "Yes Shawn, you can. And you will make a fine father."

Shawn smiled, took a drink from his dad's bottle, and grabbed the remote. "How about that game?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Best Friends?

It was back to business the next morning. Shawn rode up to the psych office to see his partner standing outside it looking slightly angry. Shawn sighed. He never replied to any of Gus' numerous texts and phone calls last night. He felt a little bit bad, but he and Juliet had decided that they weren't ready to tell anyone yet, excluding Henry, of course.

"Hey man, what is going on with you huh?" Gus questioned. "I mean, when have you ever kept a secret from me, we're best friends?" Gus couldn't understand why he stuck around sometimes.

"I'm sorry, but there wasn't much to say. She just wanted to know how committed I was to her" Shawn apologized. He felt guilty for lying to his friend. But he also didn't feel he was ready to tell Gus yet. That would make it seem all the more real, and part of him was just hoping that this was just all a bad dream. Despite his dad's reassurances he still questioned his ability to grow up and raise a child of his own. He didn't feel as if he had had the greatest example growing up. Seriously, what kind of father would lock his son in the trunk of a car and tell him how to escape. Granted it had come in useful, but he could have just told him. There were countless other things his dad had done that just added to Shawn's doubt about his own ability.

"Well, what did you tell her?" Gus' voice interrupted his musings.

"That'd I'd be by her side, through thick and thin" Shawn said as they walked inside.

"Wow Shawn, that sounds pretty serious, have you thought about proposing?" Gus inquired.

"Umm, no" Shawn answered. He couldn't believe that thought hadn't crossed his mind. Of course Juliet was probably expecting him to propose, or at least talk about moving their relationship further. He couldn't help raise this child if they were just boyfriend and girlfriend, living in separate apartments across town. He was starting to feel stressed out again and sat down to put his head in his hands.

"Uhh Shawn, is everything alright?" Gus was looking concerned.

"Yes, it's fine" Shawn snapped. "I just have a lot to think about."

"Well fine then, don't talk to me, I mean, I'm just your best friend since birth, so why should I care about what's going on in your life?" Gus replied in a hurt tone. Shawn just glared at him. They both jumped when Shawn's phone rang. It was Juliet.

"Hey Jules" Shawn answered.

"Shawn, could you two come to the station? We need your help," Juliet asked.

"Sure, we'll be there soon" Shawn hung up. "They have another case for us, Gus".

"You go Shawn, I'm sure you don't need me," Gus answered.

"Gus, I'm sorry. You are my best friend. There's just a lot happening right now and I don't really want to face it. I've always ran from my problems, but this time I can't. I promise I'll tell you everything, I just can't right now"

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have tried to pry so far, c'mon, let's go show Lassie some real detective work."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Detective Work

A week later, Juliet was sitting in an uncomfortable chair in a lab and watched as a long needle broke through her skin into a vein. She didn't flinch. She was used to this, since they had to get physicals done every year, and then tested every so often when they came in contact with toxic substances. A few seconds later, the needle was removed and they were putting a bandage over her arm.

"We'll call you in a couple of days with the results, Ms. O'hara" a technician told her.

"Thank you" she said politely as she grabbed her purse and hurried out to her car. She had ripped of the band aid and quickly drove back to the station. She had told Lassiter she was going home to get a file she had accidently left, he had offered to come with her but she had declined, since file was sitting in her backseat all along.

She walked back in smiling and holding it up, exclaiming "I found it!"

She then sat back down and started to do some research. She wanted to find the best obstetrician out there. Even though her lab results wouldn't come back for a couple of days, she already knew she was pregnant and didn't want to put off getting the proper care she needed any longer.

"O'hara" She heard Lassiter's voice behind her. She quickly minimized her browser and hoped that he hadn't seen it. "What were you looking for?" He questioned.

Shoot, he had seen it. "Nothing, just doing a little research, that's all" she said, trying to not look guilty. She never was a good liar.

"No, you were looking up doctors. O'hara, is there something you aren't telling me?" He said, his eyes slightly squinted, but suddenly his face changed to a look of understanding. He jumped back "You're pregnant," he stated.

"Carlton, be quiet," she hissed.

"I don't believe it. Did Spencer do this to you?" he said, ignoring her last statement as his voice grew louder.

"Sit down"

He did so, still looking at her with disbelief.

"Yes, I'm pregnant, and yes, it's Shawn's, but we aren't ready to tell anyone yet, so you have to swear to not say a word. Especially not to the chief, ok?" She whispered.

"Fine" he promised.

At that moment Henry Spencer walked up to her, "how are you feeling Juliet?" he questioned, trying to sound vague.

"What? He knows?" Lassiter said.

"You told him?" Henry replied.

"Yes, Carlton, Shawn told Henry the night he found out, and Carlton just found out because he was snooping around" she answered to them both. "And I'm actually feeling pretty good today, thanks Henry," she added. "Look, I need to talk to Shawn about this, but I guess I don't care who knows anymore, since pretty much everyone does, I'm just not ready to tell Chief Vick yet ok? She'll take me off the field and I'll be stuck at a desk for 10 hours a day" she told the two of them.

At that moment, Shawn walked into the station. He looked over to his girlfriend's desk and saw three people huddled around it. He sighed, Lassie boy knew.

"Hey beautiful eyes" he said as he walked up to her. His dad looked at him and walked off, as did Lassiter, with a glare. "If looks could kill, your partner wouldn't need his gun" he said jokingly, nodded in Lassiter's direction, "He knows, doesn't he."

"Yeah, I'm sorry Shawn" Juliet told him as she focused her attention back to her work.

"Don't be sorry, it's up to you who you want to tell and when. In fact, I feel a little bit better knowing that Lassie knows, now I'll hold him even more responsible if anything happens to you, since he now has to protect two lives" he said in a half joking tone as he tried to put his arms around her, but she moved slightly to the left. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just trying to work."

"We are going to have to talk again, aren't we?"

She just nodded.

He tried to hold back a groan. He hated how she had to be so mysterious. Why couldn't she just tell him what was on her mind? Heck she could even just text him whatever it was, but no, she had to make him feel like he was in trouble for something and then build up the suspense. Women were so complicated.

"Fine, I'll pick you up at 7 and we will go get dinner"

"Thanks Shawn" she said without looking up as he walked away. She really needed to talk to him about their relationship. She had to know how he wanted to do this.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-The Surprise

Shawn waited impatiently outside the station for Juliet. It was quarter after seven and she still hadn't come out. He had called her twice, and she didn't pick up either time. It wasn't that he had any other plans for the day, but he just disliked waiting. Finally he saw her hurrying down the stairs.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to finish filling out some paperwork for a case we worked on" she apologized as she approached him, "so where are we going?"

"I thought we could go get some tacos and maybe just walk around" Shawn suggested.

"Sure, that sounds great"

They ordered their tacos and started to walk around.

"Shawn, I was thinking about our situation," Juliet began, "You told me that you wanted to be a part of this, but how is that going to work when we don't really know what we are? Shawn, do you see a future together?"

"Of course I do, I'm not going to make you take all the responsibility of being a parent." Shawn answered.

"No Shawn, that's not what I'm asking. If there was no baby, would you still want to be with me?" She clarified.

"Juliet O'Hara, I love you, baby or no baby, I want to be with you," he told her.

That was the first time, in a long time, that he had told her he loved her. That he had actually said those words, in a serious tone, meant the world to her.

"Shawn Spencer, I love you too!" she said, right before she kissed him. After a minute, she continued, "So I think you should move in."

"If that's what you want me to do, I'll do it. I want you to know that I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy," he said, "So, that is why I have something else to say. Jules, the moment I met you in that café where you stole my seat, you also stole my heart. When I found out you were a cop, I couldn't believe my luck that I'd get to work with such a charming, beautiful woman. The time I've spent with you, well, I wouldn't trade it for anything," Shawn reached into his pocket, pulled out a box, and got down onto his knee "Juliet, I want to spend the rest of my life by your side. Will you marry me?"

Juliet had tears streaming down her face as she looked into his eyes. She couldn't believe it, this boyish, spontaneous, immature man, wanted to commit to her, wanted to do something so mature and selfless.

"Yes, Shawn, of course I'll marry you" she whispered.

Shawn slipped the ring onto her finger and opened his arms wide and she fell into his embrace.

"I love you Juliet" he whispered, stroking her hair. After a few minutes they broke apart again.

"Shawn, I just can't believe it, this is the last thing I expected from you, at least for a while," she told him.

"I know, but Gus got me thinking about it, and I realized that there is no one else in the world I'd want to be with, so I had no reason to wait."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Desk Duty?

It only took Shawn about 2 weeks to move everything into Juliet's apartment. During that time she had made her first appointment with her obstetrician and found out that she was already 8 weeks pregnant. She had almost made it through her first trimester with very little sickness and she felt that she was very lucky. She also knew that it wouldn't be too much longer until her clothes wouldn't be fitting as comfortably and people would start to notice. That meant she would have to tell the chief soon. She decided it may as well be sooner, rather than later and decided on doing it the very next morning.

Juliet woke up early, and quietly got out of bed, not wanting to disturb Shawn. She still found it odd to have him there every morning, but she loved watching him as he slept. She stumbled around in the dark until she reached the closet and picked out an outfit. She then climbed into the shower and started to get ready for the day. Shawn woke up and reached over to put his arm around her, only to find that she was gone. He heard the shower and checked the time, worried that he had overslept. It was 5:30. What was she doing up so early? He heaved himself out of bed and into the bathroom.

"Jules, is everything ok? Did you get called in?" he said groggily

"No, I just couldn't sleep and decided to get ready. You go back to bed."

"MmmK" she heard him mumble.

45 minutes later she was dressed and ready to go, so she decided to go start breakfast. But she found that she couldn't eat very much, so she left her plate on the table and went to read the book she had started the night before. After some time, she heard Shawn coming down the stairs.

"Good morning," she kissed him and started some pancakes.

"Morning, thanks for breakfast. Why couldn't you sleep last night?" he asked with his mouth full.

"I'm just really nervous, I'm going to tell the chief today and I'm not sure how she'll take the news. I don't want to go on desk duty yet"

"Come here" he beckoned her to him, and she sat down on his lap. He put his arms around her, "Jules, I know you don't want to sit behind a desk all day, but you have to do what's best for you and for the baby, I don't want anything to happen to either one of you."

"I knew that's what you would say," she grumbled, but was secretly pleased that he was so concerned about her safety.

It was finally time for her to leave. She kind of wanted Shawn to come with her, but she knew that this was something she would have to do on her own.

"Good luck, everything will be just fine," he called after her as she walked out the door.

Juliet pulled up to the station and tried to calm herself down. She took a couple of deep breaths before getting out of her car and walking through the door. She put her stuff down on her desk and glanced over to the chief's office. Vick was in there, talking on the phone. She decided to walk in there anyway and wait.

"Yes, thank you, we will look into that, goodbye," Karen hung up the phone and glanced up at Juliet standing in her doorway, "What can I do for you O'Hara?"

"Can I come in?"

"Of course"

Juliet closed the door behind her and sat down. She took a deep breath.

"What's on your mind?"

"Well, I have something I need to tell you. I'm pr-" she took another breath, "I'm pregnant," she finally managed to say.

"Congratulations! How far along are you?" Karen asked.

Juliet was surprised, "Umm, 8 weeks"

"Ahh so you have a little while longer to go until you find out what it is"

"Yes"

They both sat there for a minute. Finally Karen spoke up "Is there something else?"

"Well, I thought you were going to pull me out of the field" Juliet told her.

"Do you want to be pulled?" Karen inquired.

"Of course not!"

"Ok, well then as of right now you are still a detective, but let me know when you change your mind. Right now you're still feeling good enough to keep up with your duties, but I have a feeling in a couple of months you might be begging for desk duty," Karen smiled at her.

"Thank you chief" Juliet started to walk out the door.

"Tell Spencer congratulations as well"

Juliet spun around "How did you know?"

"I used to be a detective myself, Juliet"


	9. Not a chapter, sorry!

A/N

Guys I'm conflicted, I have two ways I want this story to go and I'm struggling to make a decision. I have a couple more chapters to go to get some more character development in before the climax, but I want some opinions. I originally had this labeled as a hurt/comfort story, is that the direction you guys would like to see?

Thanks for all your comments and for following this story! It means a lot too me! If you have any opinions on my note above let me know!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Gus' Reaction

Shawn decided that if Juliet had told Lassiter and Chief Vick, he had every right in the world to tell his best friend, so he sat at his desk waiting for Gus to arrive. He couldn't wait to tell him, it was awful to keep a secret this big from his best friend. Gus finally came in around three after he had finished making his pharmaceutical rounds.

"Hey Shawn, have we got anything to drink around here" he greeted his friend.

"Yeah there's some orange juice in the fridge," Shawn rolled in his chair over to him.

Gus gulped down the juice while Shawn just looked at him. "Uhh, what are you staring at?"

"Nothing, I just have something to tell you, but I want your full attention"

"Fine," Gus put the juice away "What is it?"

"It has something to do with me and Jules."

"Have you set a date for the wedding?" Gus asked excitedly. He was still trying to get used to Shawn's new lifestyle but he was fully supportive of his relationship with Juliet, it would be good for Shawn.

"Nope"

"Ok then, what is it?"

"Well, Juliet and I are having a baby!" Shawn exclaimed.

Gus was glad Shawn made him put the juice away or he might have choked.

"You're not being serious are you?"

"No, I mean in, Jules is pregnant" Shaw said again.

"You're going to be a dad?" Gus couldn't believe it. It was one thing for Shawn to decide to get married, but another thing entirely for him to be a father. He knew Shawn would step up to the challenge, he never backed down, but he still couldn't imagine seeing his friend with a baby in his arms.

"Yeah"

"Well, how do you feel about that?" Gus asked him.

"Honestly, Gus, I'm terrified. There's no turning back now, I'm not walking out on this kid, but I don't know if I know how to be a dad. There's so much responsibility. Jules is going to make a great mom and I know she'll bring me along, but what if I'm not a fast enough learner? I don't want to mess this kid up," Shawn admitted.

"Shawn, when have you ever been a slow learner? Just make sure you're the favorite parent and then you have nothing to be concerned about," Gus ended jokingly.

"I'm just glad that it's Juliet, she's patient enough" Shawn told him.

"Well, we got to go out and celebrate then," Gus said, "Who else knows?"

"Pretty much everyone"

"What? I was the last to know? How come?"

"Well naturally I told my dad as soon as I found out, and then Juliet said it had to be a secret, but she started telling people, so just know you're the second one I told" Shawn explained, "and as much as I'd love to go out and celebrate, I think we need to do the responsible thing and work on this case so we get paid."

A/N

After this chapter, time is going to start going by a little faster. I just had to have everyone find out, so hopefully things will start going at a faster pace now!


End file.
